peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Empowerments
MAY TRE YA OM TRE YA OM YA OM MAY YA HUM OM YA HA HUM Yinyana If you would like this empowerment add your name: Cecil Lobster Jigme Champa KnowMystery valerie This empowerment will consist of: * Spiritual Attachments - How to increase your store * Spiritual Possesions - Being God for fun and Prophet * Calmer Karma - Stirring the emotions and dissolving the mined * Computer worship Upgrade NOW! Information about the Metta Ray Yinyana Triple Dorje Empowerment Fanatics will be consecrated If you have read this far you are reverse engineered a Triple Dorje 'Toe Dipper' empowerment You are empowered to print out the Nasrudin Certification and display it Triple Dorje 'Rainbow Cleansing' practice What is it It is a cleansing and protection practice. Each tradition carries a way of fortifying and sanctifying the psyche for example the kabbalistic cross, the drawing of the pentagram, crossing oneself, ritual bathing and so on How is it done To be revealed soon . . . What is an empowerment? An empowerment is an encouragement to practice refinement. It comprises of : # The theory, the nature or alignment one wishes to enhance or aim towards. # A revelation or teaching and practice that engages and enables commitment # An increased activation and attunement to the induction and attributes of the empowerement Stage Won # Guru Precious Jewel # Commitment and attunement with Preparatory practices # How to worship your computer # Spiritual Olympics for the really zealous Adding you name is a commitment, attunement comes through developing this page with teachings and images of the Metta Ray Resolutions (for those with the Tmxxine empowerment) # To return Christs Body # To cook Gabriel before he causes any further whispering. (Angels taste of chicken) # To exhibit the original 10 Commandments in an art gallery Metta Ray or Meitraya or Mahdhi or the 'Comforter' is a NEW enhanced LOVE Emanation for the future, suitable for usage across religious divides. The Lineage A magickal lineage to Padmahsambhavna, Mustafa or in our case to the future, is a way of increasing the authenticity of a teaching. * Our mackical authority is from Harry Potter, Buffy Summers and Father Christmas * Our religious authority is from Hermes Lorick, Cecil and Ma Nature * Our mystical authority is from our own Sauce, the Blessed Bee and any Epithany we become Key Features Fully human (may have floors, flaws or other levels) Independent of dogma and esoteric magik. You will be told what you are doing and why We have a few incarnations before the Metta Ray comes and therefore this empowerment will consist of * Traditional Japa-Mantra-Zikir recitation * Connection to the Baraka or spiritual virtue of the future Buddha * Full certification We believe this empowerment will take 3 to 6 months of regular practice to complete During this time you will be converted to the following religions (to run concurrently) Buddhism, Islam and a religion of choice (possibly not yours) Yinyana empowerements are not suitable for Astral Dolphins (Typical! They turned up anyway.OK who told them about the fish? Lobster?) MAY TRE YA OM TRE YA OM YA OM MAY YA HUM OM YA HA HUM Tech Tips from HolyGeeks * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png